


Outlandish

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/M, First Meetings, Scotland, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand still tingled where it had touched the stone. Her head was swimming and the sounds she had heard earlier at Craigh Na Dun still rang in her ears; shouts and gunshots echoing in the woods. Lily pushed herself up and headed towards them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlandish

Her hand still tingled where it had touched the stone. Her head was swimming and the sounds she had heard earlier at Craigh Na Dun still rang in her ears; shouts and gunshots echoing in the woods. Lily pushed herself up and headed towards them. She stopped at the edge of the wood, blinking owlishly at the sight she met. Scotsmen, in their kilts and shouting in gaelic, chased by a group of red coated Englishmen brandishing muskets.

Lily blinked. It was like a scene straight out of a movie. Except that it looked and sounded very real.

Lily hastily retreated back into the woods. She wanted to get as far from the battle as possible.

As she walked among the saplings, she gingerly felt her head. She was sure she had blacked out, after all one minute she had been standing on top of the hill, in the stone circle, the next she had been sitting at the foot of the hill. Her head seemed fine, though, and her vision was clear. Her heart was beating fast, but her pulse was steady. All in all, she seemed to be in perfect physical health.

_Though I’m not sure about the mental –_

Lily stumbled, as a hand suddenly snaked to catch her arm, another one clamping on her mouth before she could scream. Then the stranger was dragging her through the grove ignoring her feeble struggle. And that was when she noticed that she knew the hands holding her, her captor’s height and built familiar…

Her irritable voice rang out the instant she was released.

“Sev, what the hell?!”

Lily turned around, ready to give her husband an earful, but the curses died on her tongue.

The resemblance was striking, the proportions and features identical. But the black hair was longer. The skin darker and weathered. His dark eyes were cold and the red officer’s coat and the sword on his hip both looked frightfully authentic.

“You’re not Severus,” Lily gasped.

“An acute observation,” he spoke in a low voice,  _Sev’s voice_ , but the cruel smirk playing on his thin lips filled her with unease.

“Who are you?” she demanded. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her.

“Captain Tobias Snape, at your service. Although a more prudent question would be, who are you?”

Lily swallowed. Her instincts were screaming at her and she followed them blindly, breaking into a run.

But he came after her, and he was  _fast_. His weight collided against her back and she fell to the ground. He gripped her shoulders, so tight it hurt, and his dark eyes burned in anger.

“Do not try to run away again,” he snarled, his breath fanning her face.

Fear flooded Lily’s whole being, and just as there was a flicker of movement at the edge of her vision, she squeezed her eyes shut and fervently wished she was somewhere else.

And suddenly she heard him shout and the weight was off her. Lily sat up, bewildered, and saw the man lying in a heap at the opposite end of the clearing.

The she heard a muttered curse and another man was there, tall, somewhat lanky, his dark hair a mess. A Scotsman, if the kilt was any indication.

“Come, we need to get out of here,” he spoke hurriedly as he helped her up. Lily was so dazed by the quick turn of events that she followed him without a question. She felt giddy by the implications of all the evidence that had been stacking up, the muskets, the swords… Captain Tobias Snape. It did not seem possible… But…

Her husband Severus was a history professor, with a passion for genealogy. Lily knew all about his research into his own family history, as of late centring on a notable ancestor of his, a certain Tobias Snape, who had been a captain of Dragoons in the British army in the 18th century.

Lily felt decidedly sick to her stomach at the thought.

A welcome distraction came, when the Scotchman amiably broke the silence.

“I have to say that was an amazing Shield Charm ye did back there. And nonverbal, too!”

“What?” Lily asked. She didn’t understand his words, for reasons that had nothing to do with his obvious accent.

He stopped abruptly, and she nearly collided into him. His hazel eyes were suddenly boring into her in an awed, assessing stare. Lily lowered her own gaze, which was when she noticed his shoulder.

“You’re injured!”

“Oh? Aye,” he said, blinking. “I forgot about that. The musket ball went clean through, so it will be easy to fix.”

“You’ve been shot, you’re bleeding and your shoulder’s obviously dislocated,” Lily listed incredulously. The man had to be in pain, how could he have  _forgotten_  about it?

She huffed to herself, already slipping back into the role she had been in for the last four years, serving as a Royal Army nurse.

“May I?”

The man nodded, and watched with unveiled curiosity as she grabbed his hand. His skin felt warm, but not enough so to indicate fever, thankfully.

“This will hurt,” she warned him.

“Canna hurt worse than it already does,” the man chuckled.

Lily frowned as she concentrated, trying to angle the arm right and then put all her strength into a single, sharp twist. The joint popped merrily back into its place.

“Much better,” he sighed. “Ye have my thanks, Miss…?”

“Evans,” Lily said, instinctively reverting to her maiden name. “Lily Evans.”

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m James Potter.”

Lily nodded curtly, her mind already on the next task.

“If only I had clean bandages,” she muttered to herself while eyeing the wound on his shoulder.

James grinned, and produced a polished wooden stick from the folds of his white linen shirt.

“As ye wish, lass,” he said.

And then, right before her widened eyes, clean strips of bandage burst forth from the tip.

“What? How?” Lily spluttered.

“Magic,” James replied, his hazel eyes dancing with laughter.


End file.
